


Winter

by SLUSH_IE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie’s stressed, F/M, School Sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Connie really wants it to be winter break.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Winter

Connie walked down the beach, headed for the Temple. She smiled, happy she would be hanging out with Steven once again. She was also glad that she'd be inside with some warmth. Every day, the temperature was dropping. Connie shivered, already feeling frozen.

"Connie!" The girl heard her name being yelled out by a familiar voice. She looked up and saw her best friend, Steven, standing on the balcony of his room. Her grin grew wider, and she walked faster to the beach house.

"Steven!" Connie made her way to the stairs, and Steven jumped down from the balcony to greet her. The two teens hugged each other.

"How did you do on your test? You were really worried about it," Steven asked.

"It was actually easier than I expected. Luckily, I won't have to worry for much longer. Just a few more weeks, and it's winter break."

The 16-year-old boy chuckled. "You're excited for winter break, aren't you?"

Connie smiled, "Of course. I won't have homework, tests, I'll finally be able to relax...not to mention hanging out with you."

Steven's smile softened. Every time Connie said something like that, he would feel like time had stopped and it was only them two. He was snapped out of the moment when a gust of wind blew past, making the boy and girl shudder. "Let's go inside, it's pretty cold out here."

"Definitely," she said and walked in. She sighed happily, "It feels much better in here."

Steven nodded in agreement and closed the door, blocking out the cold air. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Yeah!" Connie replied, and followed Steven up the steps that lead to his room. When she entered, she immediately fell onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

He watched her, "Are you okay?"

She groaned, "It was so cold outside. I really wish it was already break."

"You keep saying that," Steven said and jumped up, floating like a petal down to the bed.

"I do not."

"Do too."

They broke out into laughter. "Okay, okay, maybe I do. School has been stressful lately," Connie's voice softens. "I passed that last test, but I haven't really been getting good grades in a few of my classes. I just want a break from it all."

She was still staring at the ceiling, but Steven could see tears forming in her eyes. "Connie..."

She glanced over for a moment, meeting his eyes. She quickly looked away, "I'm fine, it's nothing."

But she wasn't. Steven knew this. He turned on his side and took her hand. "Connie, I know you're lying. You can't fool me."

"I just...I don't want to talk about it," she says stubbornly.

Steven frowned. He sighed. He didn't want to force her; all he wanted to do was make her happy. "Alright. But I promise, the first day of your break, I'll hang out with you. Then you can get your mind off of whatever's bothering you."

Connie let out a small giggle and turned on her side to face him, "Alright. Thanks."

They stared at each other in a comfortable silence. They both felt warmer next to each other, and that's where they planned on staying during the rest of their time together.


End file.
